


Not Your Average Dame

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom Melinda May, F/M, Jack’s misogyny, May being underestimated by fuckboys, Period-Typical Sexism, Season/Series 07 Speculation, Time Travel, Top Melinda May, and his slight racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: I’m taking some liberties with the time travel arc at the end of season 6. I loved Agent Carter and I’m really hoping the timeline will move forward from the 30’s to late 40’s sometime during season seven. The idea of the AC and AOS characters interacting w/ each other is too good to pass up, imo. Plus the actor who played Sousa is already confirmed to be in s7 so fingers-crossed we get a crossover!





	Not Your Average Dame

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking some liberties with the time travel arc at the end of season 6. I loved Agent Carter and I’m really hoping the timeline will move forward from the 30’s to late 40’s sometime during season seven. The idea of the AC and AOS characters interacting w/ each other is too good to pass up, imo. Plus the actor who played Sousa is already confirmed to be in s7 so fingers-crossed we get a crossover!

He doesn’t know who she is. Or where she came from, really.

  
(although he’s got a few theories, none of them are even close to the truth and would only serve to piss the dame off)

  
Truth be told, he’s afraid of her.

Not in the ridiculously inane happy wife, happy life way. Not in a way he would ever admit to any man alive.

  
The broad was terrifying. Her stature, slight as it was, was enough to scare the hell out of him the first time they met. He’s been getting better, he thinks, at accepting the fact that not all dames were docile.

  
But fuck if he didn’t underestimate her.

I mean, come on. An attractive, slight Oriental woman with her hair curled around her chin shouldn’t really scream danger to anyone but a fool.

  
It turned out that the fool was right, this time.

  
He had never been between a woman’s thighs before. He didn’t think it moral or possible for either party to derive pleasure from such an act.

  
Guess he owed the fool another drink. Because while she dipped her head back in pleasure as his tongue serviced her pearl, his own arousal was starting to leak from his boxers.


End file.
